rails_unlimited_roblox_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Allegheny
Staff Note - This page already has enough info, We request you stop editing the information provided. '' Description The Erie & West Virginia Railway Collection is a premium train pack that includes three separate pre-made consists and five separate locomotives. Based on the action movie ''Unstoppable, which in turn was based off of a real life event, this pack contains contains all of the main trains featured in the movie. The pack's three consists consist of "The Brave", a single EMD SD40-2 (which is based off of the locomotive #1206 from the movie) and several mixed pieces of rolling stock; "The Runaway", a pair of GE AC4400CW locomotives (based off of the runaway locomotives #777 and #767 from the movie) and several mixed pieces of rolling stock - among them a few tankers carrying the highly flammable and highly toxic substance of molten phenol; and "The Sacrifice", a pair of back-to-back SD40-2 locomotives (based on the two units #7375 and #7346 which were destroyed while trying to stop the runaway train in the movie). The Casual is a new pack in the EWVR Runaway Collection which is a EMD SD70ACe locomotive with color hopper cars. These trains are well known for ripping up the rails of the Erie & West Virginia Railway, so be careful when using them - particularly the appropriately named "The Runaway" consist. Purchasing this expensive pack allows you the freedom to fly these powerful trains down the line with ease. Role-play with these trains is not recommended. Trivia * Being that the Erie & West Virginia Railway is a fictional company, the engines in this train pack were first fictional American engines added to Rails Unlimited. * While the locomotives themselves have no numbers, it is very easy to infer that (judging by the consist names and their paintwork) they are obviously intended to be the same numbered locomotives as seen in the movie. * "The Sacrifice" is currently the shortest consist available in the game. * "The Runaway" and "The Sacrifice" are the first consists since the original "Northwest Intermodal" to feature two locomotives. * The Casual is a fictional ewvr locomotive and yeah lol Gallery Awvr.PNG|"The Brave" following closely behind "The Runaway", shortly after the release of the pack. Awvr1.PNG|Two "The Brave" consists at Farafuf. Awvr2.PNG|"The Brave" passes "The Runaway" outside of Pinewood. Awvr3.PNG|"The Brave" with "The Sacrifice" in the distance. Awvr4.PNG|"The Brave" passes "The Runaway" outside of Khalifa. Awvr5.PNG|"The Brave" passes "The Runaway" outside of Pinewood. Awvr6.PNG|"The Brave" passes "The Sacrifice" outside of Pinewood. Awvr7.PNG|"The Sacrifice" cuts off "The Runaway" in Pinewood. Awvr8.PNG|"The Runaway" pursues "The Sacrifice" closely. Awvr9.PNG|Two "The Sacrifice" consists. Awvr10.PNG|"The Sacrifice" with another "The Sacrifice" stopped at Memorial Fields in the distance. Awvr11.PNG|"The Sacrifice" at full throttle outside Khalifa. Awvr12.PNG|Front view of "The Sacrifice" outside of Khalifa. Awvr14.PNG|"The Sacrifice" appears to have snuck onto the metro line. Awvr15.PNG|"The Sacrifice" emerges from the metro line. Awvr16.PNG|"The Runaway" storms past "The Brave" outside of Pinewood. Awvr17.PNG|"The Runaway" charges past "The Brave" in Bromhaar. Awvr18.PNG|"The Brave" roars through Memorial Fields. Awvr19.PNG|"The Brave" rounds a corner outside of Khalifa. Awvr20.PNG|"The Brave" heads for Philadelphia. Awvr21.PNG|"The Brave" stopped at Philadelphia. Awvr22.PNG|"The Brave" powers over the bridge outside of Alton. Awvr23.PNG|"The Brave" rushes through the tunnel outside of Alton. Awvr24.PNG|"The Brave" headed for Farafuf. Awvr26.PNG|"The Brave" passes "The Sacrifice" at Philadelphia. Awvr27.PNG|"The Brave" being followed much too closely by "The Sacrifice" Awvr28.PNG|"The Brave" blasts through Khalifa. Awvr29.PNG|"The Brave" rounds a bend outside of Philadelphia. Awvr30.PNG|"The Brave" passing "The Sacrifice" and "The Runaway" at Philadelphia. Awvr31.PNG|Several trains at Pinewood. Awvr32.PNG|"The brave" rushing by with "The Runaway" in the distance.